Will of the Heart
by Callie982
Summary: Luffy, a freshman in high school, is stuck between two guys who are head over heels for him! One is his older brother, Ace, who has liked him since he was young. Another, Zoro, is a mysterious bad boy that Luffy meets and is quickly attracted to. Once the two make their feelings known, who will Luffy choose? AceLu and ZoLu! Light LawLu. Rated M for some chapters
1. Chapter 1: Victory High School

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first fanfic, so please read and let me know what you think! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Victory High School**

"Luffy! Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

"Coming!" The teen called back as he grabbed his bag and rushed out of his bedroom.

"What took you so long?" There was an impatient edge to the voice.

Luffy smiled cheekily. "Gomen ne~ I overslept!"

Ace looked at his brother's wrinkled, messy clothes and sighed. Luffy never changed, even now as he was going into high school. That's one thing Ace liked about him, his consistency.

Ace then set about straightening him up, tucking in his plain white shirt (that somehow already had a stain) and redoing his tie. "Because you overslept," Ace stood back up, towering over his brother. _'Lu's height is another thing that hasn't changed.'_ Ace thought with an inward smirk. "You missed breakfast."

The grin instantly disappeared from the younger's face. His childlike expression changed to one of complete horror as panic filled his obsidian eyes. "How am I supposed to last until lunch?"

Ruffling his brother's dark hair, Ace sidestepped him and moved towards the front door. "You'll manage for one day."

"Accceee!" Luffy whined at the contact. "I'm not a little kid anymore, don't do that." He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, crossing his arms.

The older chuckled at the sight of his brother. Even with his uniform somewhat fixed, Luffy still looked like a child. He had a thin frame, and was small but somehow still had muscles. Luffy's longish black hair was more like a mop, and it was clear to Ace that his brother didn't even brush his hair that morning (no thanks to how he had just messed it up further). Luffy's eyes were narrowed in a playful way, and his mouth created a pout that Ace found irresistible. There was a small scar under his left eye, but it only added to his boyish charm. His overall face had a feminine look to it, and the teen had been mistaken as a girl on a few occasions.

Ace focused in on his delicate pink lips, wondering if they were softer than they look- _'Come on Ace... let's not think about that today...'_ He felt his heartbeat quicken and heat rush to his face. Turning his back on his brother and opening the door, he quickly avoided Luffy's questioning gaze. "Let's go."

Forgetting both food and his irritation at Ace, Luffy picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Hai, hai!"

With that, the siblings left their small two-bedroom apartment and walked down the stairs to the parking garage. Living on the second floor, the two didn't have far to walk as they soon reached Ace's motorcycle.

Moving to the compartment at the back, Ace grabbed out a helmet and tossed it to his brother who easily caught it. The older then picked his up before he put it on, fastening the strap under his chin.

Luffy did the same as he hopped on, pretending to steer the motorcycle. "Hey, Ace, how about letting me drive to school today?"

Ace slid Luffy back and climbed on in front of him before replying. "As if." He stuck the key in the ignition and the motorcycle roared to life.

Luffy pouted again as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist as the older steered out into the busy street.

Ace smirked as he felt the warmth from his younger brother's arms and his stomach against his back. Bringing his attention back to the road, Ace wove in and out of traffic, making Luffy cling tighter. Other drivers honked at him as he sped up.

"Ace! Shouldn't you slow down?" Luffy had to yell in order to be heard over the noise.

Wind buffeted the older's face, just below the helmet's visor covering his eyes. "It's fine! Just hang on!"

At those words, Luffy's grip instantly tightened for fear of falling off. Ace smiled as his brother brought himself closer.

Luffy was everything to Ace. He was the center of his world, and Ace loved him. Much more than a brother should. But at least he didn't have any adults getting in his business.

Shanks was the closest thing the two had to a parent, but he was almost always away with work. Ace was pretty sure the business their guardian dealt with wasn't legal, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he usually did.

Still, there was Gramps, but he was seldom around, being a Navy Admiral and all. Though when he did show up, the brothers would hide, trying to avoid his 'fists of love'. Ace shuddered remembering Garp's last visit. He could still feel the sting of the old man's 'love punches'.

Thinking again of Luffy, Ace wondered how his first day of high school would go. Being three years older, Ace would be a senior this year, so he wouldn't have any classes with his brother. _'He might have some with that ginger though...'_ Luffy's redheaded friend, Nami, flashed across his mind. She was a nice girl, who had a fierce temper at times, but Ace was wary of her. He didn't particularly dislike her, he just didn't want her getting too close to his brother. But because the two constantly hung out, Ace figured that some of her girliness had rubbed off on his brother. Ace didn't particularly dislike that fact.

He remembered the times his brother would go out shopping with Nami, returning after a few hours with many clothing bags in his hands. Nami would even call the boy out to get their hair done. He smiled as he recalled that one time when Luffy came back with perfectly, curly, girly looking hair.

Ace was pulled out of his thoughts as the school was nearing on the left. Finally slowing down, he drove past the front gate and into the student parking lot.

Luffy's arms released their grip and retracted to his sides, making Ace frown. Taking off their helmets, the brothers put them up and walked up to the school.

"Well Luffy, this is the place where you'll spend the next four years, Victory High School." Ace gestured to the large building behind him.

"Soo cool!" Luffy beamed, taking in the five floors that made up his new school. The first floor contained the gyms, cafeteria, extracurricular classes, workrooms, etc., but no core classes. The second floor had classrooms only for freshman, the third for the sophomores, and so on.

Ace chuckled at his brother's reaction. Luffy had never really been one to like school, and usually had poor grades, except in history. But now that they're at the same school, Ace figured that he could help him study for his classes, bringing the two closer.

"Luffy!"

Ace snapped back to the present as he turned to see who called his brother.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled back, as the redhead came running up to him, pulling him into a soft embrace.

Fire lit Ace's eyes just watching the two in front of him, and he felt a vein pulse in his forehead.

Nami turned around suddenly, greeting Ace, whose outer appearance had returned to normal. Though inside, he was jealous of this witc-... lady who could hug his brother so easily.

"Luffy, what class do you have first?" Nami turned her attention back to her friend as she held her schedule in her hand.

"Let's see..." Luffy murmured as pulled the paper from his back pocket. "History with Ms. Nico Robin."

Nami gave a little bounce of excitement. "Me too! Come on, let's go before we're late!" And with that, she snatched his hand and started pulling him to the school.

"Okay. Bye Ace!" Luffy grinned and waved as he was literally dragged away.

_'Damn it, Lu. How could you let her touch you so easily?! While I have to restrain myself everyday...'_ Ace's dark thoughts continued as he waved back. Once his brother was out of sight, his smile slowly faded, and his eyes narrowed. Begrudgingly, he set out with heavy feet to his first class of the day.

"Hey Ace, woah-! You look like hell."

Ace turned his head slightly to see the flaming red hair of his friend. "What do you want, Kid? I'm in no mood right now." He let out a loud sigh.

Kid nodded his head in understanding, spiky hair bobbing with the movement. "Problems with Luffy again?"

Sighing again, Ace muttered, "Yeah." He told Kid about his feelings for his brother, hoping that he'd tell him to back off. But being the twisted idiot Kid is, he only supports him and his love. "Not just Luffy today though." His eyes lowered when he thought of that witc-... lady.

"The witch giving you trouble again?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

Damn. His friend knows him too well.

"You know," Kid continued. "You should just confess to him."

Ace whipped his head around, shocked, staring at Kid. "Are you crazy! If Luffy found out, he'd hate me!"

Kid closed his eyes and held up his hands, showing he meant no harm. "Just saying. It would be better for you to tell him sooner, otherwise, he might find a new love interest. This _is_ high school, after all." Leaving his advice at that, he picked up his pace. "Hurry up dude, or we'll miss the bell."

Thinking it over, what Kid told him made sense. If Luffy did like him, he might choose to hide it, the way Ace is. He also might try to get his mind off of Ace by finding someone new. Though Ace was still reluctant, he didn't want anyone else touching his innocent brother.

"Coming!" Ace said, quickening his step while making up his mind. Maybe Kid isn't such an idiot after all.

Ω Ω Ω

"Let's go Luffy! Why are you being so slow today?" Nami groaned as she dragged her friend up the stairs to the second floor.

"I can't make it..." Luffy gasped for air. "No energy... need food..."

Sighing, Nami released his wrist. "Let me guess, you overslept and didn't have time for breakfast." Luffy nodded and she sighed again. "Fine, I'll buy you a snack if you hurry."

Luffy instantly perked up at the word. "Food?"

"Yeah," Nami rummaged through her purse. "Here's a dollar. Go buy something at the vending machine."

"Thank you Nami!" Luffy suddenly launched himself at his friend, hugging her while wrapping his legs around her.

Nami patted his messy hair. "Yeah, yeah. Might as well put some meat on your bones. You're skinnier than me!"

"Thanks again!" Luffy let go and his feet barely hit the floor before he went running up the stairs to the vending machine.

Nami shook her head and followed.

Ω Ω Ω

Luffy sighed happily as he threw the candy wrapper in the trash. By the time Nami got to the vending machine, Luffy had already finished his snack. Now the two were walking towards their first period class.

"Nami!"

The two turn their heads to see a smiling girl with bright blue hair.

"Vivi! Do you have history first too?" Nami returned the smile.

The blunette nodded eagerly. "Yep! It's so good to see you again."

Luffy watched the interaction of his friend and the girl. She was the same height as Nami, both being taller than him, and they had about the same build. Her hair was pulled neatly back into a high ponytail with shining blue eyes to match. By the smile on her face, Luffy knew that she would be easy to get along with.

Realizing that Luffy was being silent, Nami turned to him. "Luffy, this is my friend Vivi. I met her at cheer camp over the summer."

Luffy looked at the girl again. It took a few moments for the information to sink in, but when it did, his face immediately lit up. "I'm Luffy! Nice to meet 'cha!"

Returning the smile, Vivi nodded. "The pleasure's mine. Nami has told me a lot of nice things about you."

Clasping her hands together, Nami decided the introductions were finished. "Okay! Now that that's settled, let's go to class."

The three had been awkwardly standing just outside of the doors to their first period class. Looking around at the people trying to get past them into the room, Luffy and Vivi agreed. Finally entering the class, Nami pointed to three empty seats over by the window. Yet it wasn't long before they were stopped by a loud, blonde classmate.

"Pretty ladies!" He swirled around Nami and Vivi, hearts in his eyes. "Who's this bastard punk?" He breathed suddenly, glaring at Luffy.

Nami rolled her eyes while Vivi giggled. "Luffy, this is Sanji. I also met him at cheer camp."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Are there boy cheerleaders too?"

Shaking her head in frustration, Nami sighed for the hundredth time that morning. "No. He just came to watch us."

"Yes, I'm Sanji. Now what the hell are you trying to pull on these beautiful ladies?" The blonde whirled around to loom over Luffy. Luffy, on the other hand, was staring at the weird swirl on his eyebrow.

Said boy simply grinned up at him. "Nothing~ they're my friends!"

Nami nodded at Sanji for confirmation and Vivi smiled for being included as his friend. Seeing the girls' reaction, a vein darkened on Sanji's forehead and his eyes began blazing.

"Oi, shitty cook, give it a rest."

Luffy turned to see where the gruff voice came from. Over by the windows where they were going to sit, lounged a carefree looking guy. He was leaning back in his chair, feet on the desk in front of him. Arms crossed behind his head, the guy was glaring over in Sanji's direction. Yet Luffy couldn't tear his eyes away from his unusual bright green hair.

"And what do you want, you shitty marimo?" Sanji returned the death glare, and both men seemed to light up in flames.

Taking an unconscious step back, Luffy watched as the two threw insults back and forth.

Nami tapped on his shoulder, giving the frightened teen a start. "And that's Zoro, Sanji's cousin."

"Hey! Don't say that out loud! I refuse to be related to this damn dartboard brow!" Zoro took his feet off the desk and sat up, looking even more pissed, this time at Nami.

"Calm down Zoro. It's not that big a deal."

Luffy then glanced at the tan guy sitting next to the appropriately named marimo. He had short black hair and double piercings in each ear. Dark eyes matched the dark bags underneath them. His chin sported some stubble, showing that he hadn't shaved in a while.

_'Maybe he's trying to grow a beard?'_ Luffy questioned his own logic. But he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the man's ability to even grow facial hair. He felt the same way to Ace, who had to shave regularly. Yet Luffy couldn't even grow leg hair.

Sighing, Zoro slumped back into his chair at his friend's words. "You're right, Law."

But Sanji found a problem with the direction of Zoro's last outburst and refused to let the matter lie. "Be nicer to a lady when you speak, katana freak."

Zoro's eyes, which had recently closed, snapped back open in a glare at his cousin. He opened his mouth again but before he could speak, something crashed at the front of the room. Luffy and Nami jumped, and they turned around while all other talking quieted as eyes traveled over to the one who made the noise.

A tall woman with narrowed bluish black eyes stood at the podium. She wore a dark zip up vest and a long pink skirt. Long black hair was pulled back and held up by a pair of sunglasses. Her small hands gripped a heavy textbook against the wood, indicating the source of the disruption.

She smiled as the room grew completely silent. "Thank you for your attention, class. My name is Nico Robin, so you will address me as Nico-sensei. Is that clear?"

Luffy gave a bright smile and was the only one in class who vocally responded. "Hai, Nico-sensei!" Luffy could feel Nami's eyes on him, and heard another sigh in her direction.

Seeing as some students were still standing, their teacher spoke again. "You may take your seats now."

Vivi led Nami and Luffy over to the empty seats by the window, next to the guys named Zoro and Law. Vivi took the first seat, Nami behind her, and Luffy at the end next to Zoro.

"Now class, turn to page 173 in your textbooks."

Luffy pouted, pulling the heavy textbook out from under his desk while other students did the same. He glanced over at Zoro, who was settling back down, arms crossed behind his head.

"Who can tell me what year World War 2 started? Anyone?" Their teacher began the class. "How about you, marimo-san?"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched, but he knew he couldn't start trouble with his sensei.

Luffy's hand shot up. "1939."

Zoro jerked his head around. _'What the hell? How did this guy know that? He looks like a complete idiot!... And kind of cute...'_

"Very good, Luffy-san. Now who knows when it ended?"

Luffy's hand went up again, smiling this time, realizing that she already knew his name. "1945."

"Looks like you remember your history class well from last year." Nico-sensei returned the smile before continuing on with her lesson.

Luffy felt a pair of eyes boring into the side of his head, so he turned to see a stunned Zoro. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's remembering dates!" He whispered to his neighbor, grinning.

Zoro only grunted acknowledgement before he relaxed back in his seat, closing his eyes again to apparently shut out the lecture. Luffy glanced at the tan guy on the other side or Zoro, whose dark gray eyes were watching him intently. He figured the man was looking at him to be friends with him, so he gave Law a wide smile. Said guy chuckled at the goofy student, making Luffy grin more. _'I have a lot of interesting classmates this year, and the day's only just starting!'_ He turned back to the front, only to see Nami facing him, sighing again.

She then leaned in and whispered, "You should stay away from Zoro and Law. They're giving me bad vibes, and I've heard some pretty bad things about them."

"Shishishishi! It's okay, Nami! I think they're good guys!" Luffy whisper/yelled back.

Nami pulled away to sit back properly in her chair. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

**Well, that concludes the first chapter! Yes, the storyline rate is slow, but I promise that things will start picking up by the 3rd or 4th chapter.**

**Read and review! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Math, Gym and Lunch

**A/N: Got a little off task this week, so sorry for the late update... but here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Math, Gym, and Lunch**

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Luffy grabbed his notes and hurried after Nami and Vivi. "Which classes do you have next?"

Nami pulled out her schedule. "Science then cheerleading."

Vivi looked at hers before replying. "Math second, cheerleading third."

"Yay! I have math next too! Then I have P.E., so maybe I can see you guys practice!" Luffy cheered before he grabbed Vivi by her wrist and yanking her in a random direction. "Off to math!"

Vivi giggled as the two left a huffing Nami in the dust. "Luffy-san, I'm pretty sure our next class is the other way."

Luffy abruptly stopped. "Why didn't 'cha say so?" He then turned on heel, only to run smack into a much taller, muscular guy.

Vivi gasped as she saw her friend crash into the scary looking guy that shared their history class. "Luffy-san!"

He pulled back to see the spiky green hair of the cool looking dude that sat next to him in first period. "Zoro!" Luffy cheekily smiled and casually called the man by his first name.

Chuckling was heard as Luffy turned to see Law, the other cool looking guy in his class. "And Law! What classes do you both have next?"

Ω Ω Ω

Nami was left behind as Luffy tugged Vivi in the wrong direction. _'That guy never changes.'_ Then she saw trouble as Luffy bumped into Zoro. Nami gasped openly as she saw Luffy smile before starting up a conversation. Nami then sighed again, which was becoming more and more common as she hung out with Luffy. _'I can't believe that baka!'_

As she neared the group of four, she saw something rare. Zoro cracked the smallest of grins, before replying to her idiotic friend. Nami's eyes widened. Zoro was supposed to be a really bad guy, constantly getting into fights with his gang, Law included. He rarely even showed up to school, and when he does, bad things always happen. From what she heard, Zoro was a 'Class A punk'. And Nami's sources were _always_ reliable. For her friend's safety, she wanted the creep to stay away.

She got closer but before she could intervene, Luffy grabbed Zoro's wrist, while still holding on to Vivi's, before he marched towards second period. Nami stopped dead in her tracks. She watched with horror as Luffy led the two to math, with an amused Law following shortly behind.

Nami bit her lip, pondering if she should go over and separate them, or go to her next class._ 'Luffy, Vivi, good luck!'_

Ω Ω Ω

"What classes do you have next?"

Zoro glanced down at the cute little boy grinning up at him, eagerly awaiting a reply. He let a small smile go across his lips. "Math."

Law nodded and chuckled beside him, who Zoro silenced with a glare.

He then heard a roll of laughter as the kid smiled brighter. "Vivi and I have math next too! Let's go together!"

A small hand clamped around his wrist, before Zoro was tugged forward by the overly excited teen. Zoro let his eyes soften as he felt the warmth from the grasp. Hearing another chuckle from behind, Zoro sent Law another glare. He then glanced at the blue-headed girl who was remaining stiff and silent throughout the conversation.

His eyes focused in on how the little Luffy was also holding her wrist, just as tight. His dark eyes narrowed. _'Are these two going out?'_

Zoro brought his attention back to the kid, looking over him up and down. He had dark black hair that was longer than most guys had theirs, and it ended in messy spikes. His face was round and childish, with soft looking pink lips and bright black eyes. Under the one on the left was a small crescent shaped scar._ 'Wonder what happened there.'_ Zoro then brought his eyes down, looking over the lithe body. Luffy had a tiny frame, much to that of a girl. His arms and legs were thin, with almost no meat on them. He had a small waist, and Zoro figured that if Luffy cross-dressed, no one would be able to tell that he was originally a guy.

He let himself be dragged by the teen, thinking that school just might be more interesting with the little one around.

Ω Ω Ω

Law watched the scene before him with mild amusement. Zoro had returned the smile to the boy, making him chuckle. He could only shrug as Zoro sent daggers his way.

He looked back to the childish looking teen, wondering if the kid was in the wrong school. Giving him a second glance, Law could see what interested Zoro. Luffy was small and girlish, just Zoro's type.

A creepy grin spread across his face as he realized that Zoro would make the kid his._ 'Looks like I'll have to back off of this one.'_

As Luffy grabbed Zoro's wrist, Law could barely hold back his laughter._ 'If only this kid knew what he was getting into!'_

Ω Ω Ω

"Let's go together!" Luffy exclaimed as he dragged his two new friends to second period. "Law, you come too!"

"I'm coming," the chuckling Law responded before Luffy heard his footsteps following theirs.

Luffy grinned, thinking of all the new friends he was making. To Luffy, his friends were very important, more so than people would think.

_'Too bad I haven't seen Usopp this morning,'_ Luffy thought absentmindedly as he came to their math class. As he slid the door open, he vision filled with his best friend. "Usopp! I was just thinking about you!" Luffy finally let go of the two's wrists before he walked up and high-fived his buddy.

"Luffy! Good to see we have a class together this year." He timidly looked up at the two tall men standing behind his scatterbrained friend. "U-um, Luffy, who are they?"

Luffy's eyes followed to where Usopp pointed behind him. He grinned again. "They're my two friends that I met in history! Zoro and Law!"

Law nodded to the short tan guy beside Luffy. Zoro merely shrugged.

"And this is my friend Vivi!" Luffy gestured to the blunette at his other side.

Before introductions could be completed, a tall man with slicked back black hair tapped a ruler on the podium. "Attention class. You may take your seats now." He pushed up his glasses with the palm of his hand as the teens gradually began to sit.

Luffy let Usopp lead him and Vivi over by Kaya, who was already sitting. Luffy gave a friendly wave to the girl, who returned it with a slight smile. Usopp sat in front of his girlfriend, while Luffy sat beside him with Vivi following behind. Zoro sat on the other side of Luffy with Law on the other side of Vivi. Luffy turned around and grinned at his friends, glad to have so many in one class. He faced front as the teacher continued.

"I'm Kuro-sensei and I will be teaching geometry this year," he paused, seeing if anyone would speak up. When the class remained silent, he continued. "Now, open your textbooks to page 64. Read that section then complete the twenty problems on the following page. There should be no talking." He pushed his glasses up again rather awkwardly before he made his way over to his desk and continued working on some papers.

The class groaned and complained as textbooks were flipped to the assigned page. Luffy sighed as he unwillingly set about reading the chapter. _'This is so boring...'_

Ω Ω Ω

Zoro could tell that Luffy was bored with one glance. The kid barely had his eyes open, attempting to read the first section of the chapter. His mouth was set in a straight line, and his eyebrows were furrowed, seemingly deep in thought. He saw how Luffy's eyes gradually closed, and soon he rested his head on his arms, fast asleep. Zoro noted the rise and fall of Luffy's shoulders, and quickly realized that he had been staring at the boy for the past few minutes.

He turned back to his desk, not wanting to be too obvious about his staring. But luck was not on his side as he heard a small chuckle from behind him. Law. _'That bastard.'_

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and Zoro leaned back to hear what Law had to say. "If you like him that much, why not invite him to my party next week? I bet you two will have lots of fun," Law sniggered.

Ignoring the last comment, Zoro thought it over. _'I could get to know him more... but knowing Law and his parties, alcohol will be involved. Hmmm, I don't know.'_ Zoro weighed the options in his mind, before coming to a conclusion. Leaning over to his left, Zoro rapped his finger on Luffy's shoulder, who woke with a start. "Hey, Luffy," he whispered.

He got Luffy's attention, as the teen turned a little towards him. "What's up?"  
Zoro gave him another rare, slight smile. "Law is having a Halloween party at his place next week. Do you want to come?"

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. "A party? Heck yes I'd like to go!" He could barely contain his excitement, and raised his voice a little. Luffy and Zoro nervously glanced to their sensei's desk, and relaxed when the man made no movement.

Zoro shushed him and sat back in his seat, looking quite pleased with himself. "I'll tell you about the details later. Just know that it's a costume party, so be sure to dress up."

Grinning, Luffy sat up. "Sure thing."

Ω Ω Ω

Vivi heard the whole conversation in front of her between Luffy and Zoro. She could tell by Law's earlier words that the two were up to no good. Concern for her new friend rose up in her stomach. I'll have to tell Nami about this, and see what she thinks.

She furrowed her brows as Law leaned in from her right. "You and Nami can come too if you'd like," he smooth talked.

"I'll think about it," she murmured, not wanting to give a definite answer.

Law shrugged as he went back to the class work. Vivi brought her focus back to the textbook in front of her, deciding to tell Nami everything that had happened later in cheerleading.

Ω Ω Ω

"Then what did Luffy say?" Nami questioned.

Vivi tugged the practice shirt over her head. "He said he would."

Nami sighed as she pulled her hair back in a short ponytail. "That idiot didn't even think twice about going to that sketchy dude's place."  
"And that's not all," the bluenette continued, gaining her friend's attention once more. "Law said we could go too, if we wanted."

Nami shivered at the thought.

"Hey! Nami, Vivi! Hurry and get your clothes on! We're starting practice now," a tall woman with blonde hair and glasses yelled at the two left in the changing room.

"Sure thing, Kalifa-sensei!" Vivi called back to their cheer coach. After the intimidating lady huffed and walked out to the field, Vivi turned back to Nami. "So, what do you think about this?"

Nami followed her blue haired friend out of the locker room. "Well, from what I've heard, Zoro is gay," this earned a disbelieving snort from her right, "like, literally gay, so I think it's safe to say that he's after Luffy."

Vivi processed the information. "You think he likes Luffy?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Nami closed her eyes. "A lot of guys actually do. I hear quite a bit about it, but Luffy's just too dense to realize that so many guys are after him."

Vivi continued giving her a surprised look, incredulity clear in her ocean blue eyes.

Nami sighed, "Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I think we should go to the party as well."

Vivi gasped, shocked at her friend's words. "Why would we do that? You said it yourself that Zoro and Law are dangerous, and that we should stay away."

Fingers were brought up to Nami's face, rubbing her temple. "Yeah, but I don't think it's a good idea to let Luffy go alone. And besides," Nami's light brown eyes flashed. "I can't skip a perfectly good chance to miss out on some boy on boy action!"

It was Vivi's turn to sigh. "Nami, I'll never understand you and your yaoi obsession. But I'm pretty sure you're right about us going with Luffy. I think it'd be better and safer for him with friends."

Nami nodded eagerly. "Yes, and if anything does happen, I think Zoro and Luffy would make a great pair! The dangerous bad boy and the innocent child, oh what a perfect combination... I just hope Ace doesn't find out!" Nami continued rambling as Vivi and her kept walking over to the field for practice, Vivi sweat dropping along the way.

Ω Ω Ω

Luffy and Usopp finished changing and left the locker room, heading toward gym 4. For third period, the two had P.E. together.

Luffy vaguely listened to his friend go on about this time he was fishing, and how he'd caught a giant whale-shark. He was more focused on the smell of food coming from the hall.

The gyms were located on the first floor, along with the cafeteria, and Luffy could hardly wait as lunchtime was soon approaching. His mouth watered at the smell of barbecue chicken wings, and his stomach rumbled for the thirtieth time since the bell had rung, ending their math class.

"Hara hetta," Luffy mumbled, taking in the scents of all sorts of delicious foods.

"Hey! Luffy, are you listening to me?" Usopp's loud voice brought Luffy out of his hunger trance.

"Huh, what?"

A tick mark appeared on Usopp's tan forehead. "So, like I was saying, the beast was huge! And it's mouth was the size of a door! It had dozens of rows of sharp teeth..."

Luffy tuned out the chatter as he looked once more to the doors of the gym that would lead to the cafeteria. He briefly thought of Zoro, that weird green haired dude he'd met. Luffy then wondered what he should dress as for Law's costume party. _'Maybe I should ask Nami...?'_ He sighed, hoping that boring gym class would end soon.

Ω Ω Ω

"Yosh! Let's go, Usopp!" Luffy yelled as the bell rung.

"Wait, Luffy! Finish putting your clothes on first!" Usopp called out a little too late. His friend was right in the middle of changing when the bell sounded, and Luffy sprinted to the locker room door. He was only half dressed, wearing pants at least, but no shirt. Usopp sighed; his friend was so high maintenance. He finished putting back on his uniform, picked up Luffy's abandoned shirt, and followed slowly after his best friend.

Ω Ω Ω

Ace and Kid were making their way down the stairs to the lunchroom, when Ace saw his half naked brother standing in line for food. "Shit, Luffy," Ace cussed as he ran after him.

As he neared his younger brother, Ace noticed that both girls and boys alike were staring at Luffy. Some had bewildered expressions, completely clueless as to why this random kid was shirtless, and others were actually checking him out. Ace suddenly felt angry at the younger for exposing himself like this. His protective side began coming out.

"Oh, hey Ace!" Luffy turned and smiled, making all angry thoughts vanish instantly from his mind.

Instead, Ace blushed at the sight of his brother's bare upper half. Sure, he'd seen Luffy naked many times when they were kids. But that was before he realized that his feelings were more than just brotherly love. Ace's eyes wandered over the smooth skin and softly defined abs before Luffy spoke, quickly bringing the older's attention back.

"Ace, are you feeling okay? Your face is kinda red." Luffy questioned, genuinely worried.

"Perfectly f-fine," he tried not to stutter as he turned away from Luffy's wondering gaze. "Anyways, where the hell is your shirt?" Ace regained his composure, though he could still feel a slight heat on his cheeks.

"Well, I was changing in the locker room when the bell rang! So I came to get food!" Luffy grinned, as if his logic made complete sense.

Ace sighed and felt the need to facepalm.

Just then, Kid walked up to the brothers. He looked from the shirtless Luffy to the slightly blushing Ace, and grinned at the older. Ace felt his blush deepen once more.

Luckily Usopp came running up to the three, a shirt in hand. "Phew, Luffy! I thought I lost you in this huge school!"

Luffy grinned again, "It's not hard to find me, just look for the food and I'll be there! Shishishishi! Well, thanks for bringing me my shirt. It was starting to get a little cold." Luffy took the upper part of his uniform before slipping it on.

Ace felt the red heat disappear, and was replaced again with anger. Luffy being cold was _so_ not the issue here! It was him walking around half naked! "Luffy, I know you were hungry, but you can't do this ever again." Ace spoke sternly, and Luffy's grin turned into a pout.

Kid nudged Ace on the shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want him doing this ever again?"

Usopp and Luffy had a confused look on their faces while Kid burst out laughing, and Ace knew his face was heating up again.

"Shut-up," Ace muttered before turning back to his brother. "Luffy, you can only walk around shirtless at home-" Kid grinned, "-nowhere in public. Understand?"

Luffy smiled and nodded, obviously _not_ understanding. Ace sighed again; honestly, how Luffy's mind worked was a complete mystery that may never be solved.

The four continued waiting in line until they got their meals, separating to go to different tables. Usopp and Luffy went to sit with Nami and Kaya, while Ace and Kid left to join the other seniors.

"Be careful, Lu." Ace told him before they parted. "Love ya."

Luffy smiled. "Love you too, Ace."

Ace turned around abruptly, not wanting to show his brother the redness that had suddenly come to his cheeks. Yes, it was a simple 'I love you' phrase meant for brothers, but Ace had found a deeper meaning. _'Shit, he doesn't realize how much I want to hear those three words said in a different way.'_

Ω Ω Ω

Nami saw Luffy walking over towards their table, and she began to plan his halloween costume. _'What should he wear to the party? What will excite Zoro the most?'_ Her devious thoughts went on as Luffy and Vivi made light conversation.

"Hey, Luffy-san, guess what?"

"What?"

Vivi smiled warmly before speaking again. "Nami and I were also invited to Law's party, so we decided to come too!"

Luffy stopped chewing and grinned hugely, "Dat's great!" he mumbled, mouth full of food.

"Eww, Luffy! How many times do I have to say it? Chew with your mouth closed!" Usopp whined from his seat on Luffy's left.

"Showry!" Luffy took another huge bite and spoke. Usopp merely slapped him upside the head.

Thinking this was a good opportunity, Nami stepped in. "Luffy, have you decided what you want to wear for the party next weekend?"

A short look of thought crossed the raven's face, but quickly formed into an unknowing grin. "Don't know!"

Nami smiled evilly, "Then I know just the outfit."

* * *

**Sorry for the repeat of that scene with a bunch of POV's, but I thought it might be interesting to see how other people think. Oh well! And who knows what Luffy will wear~ The next chapter will be of the party and might have lemon! ^^**

**P.S. Thanks for all the positive feedback! R&R **


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**A/N: Woo chapter 3 is here! ;D Also, I apologize in advance for Luffy's costume... just couldn't help myself!**

**No lemon yet. :( chapter got too long. But since this was a quicker update, lemon will come sooner next time!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Party**

"Nami, do I really have to wear this?" Luffy whined as he patted the fabric on his body. The second week of school had ended, and now it was late Friday afternoon, the day of Law's Halloween party. During school, Luffy had gotten to know Zoro a little better. Such as how Zoro and Law were held back a year for low attendance, so they were both a year older than Luffy. But there were still many things that he didn't know about them.

Aggravated, Nami almost growled. "Yes, Luffy. For the millionth time, yes. Besides, don't you want to be good friends with Zoro? He will really like it if you wear this tonight!"

Luffy pouted. Yes, he wanted to be better friends with Zoro, "But isn't wearing a wig and putting on makeup a little bit too much?"

"Of course not! Now, let's go meet up with Vivi before we go to Law's!" Nami managed to make her smile reappear, pleased with Luffy in the outfit.

Luffy sighed, "Alright, I'll wear it. Just don't tell Ace!"

Nami seriously wanted to fist pump at this moment. Luffy caved into wearing the costume, just like she knew he would- though he was still a little hesitant. "No duh I won't tell Ace. He already thinks that you're spending the night at my house, so I'm not going to tell him about this and reveal that we're going to a party." Nami smirked, knowing how her and Luffy's lie had worked perfectly to fool Ace. "Now, let's go get Vivi."

Ω Ω Ω

"W-wow, Luffy-san. You look... great," Vivi gave the... boy... a wary smile as Nami and Luffy had shown up at her house.

Luffy grinned back, getting used to the idea of the costume. "Thanks, but I still think Nami put on too much makeup. And these heels hurt! How do you girls walk in these?" Luffy tried taking a wobbling step out the door, just to show his point.

"We try," Vivi responded, looking over her friend.

Luffy was wearing a ridiculously short, poofy maid dress. It was black with white lace, complete with an apron, knee high fishnet stockings, and a feather duster. Luffy was even wearing a blonde pigtail wig that was tied up in matching black bows. He sported a pair of low shiny heels, which were a little easier for him to walk in.

From a short distance, Luffy looks completely female. That is, until you get up close and see him lacking in the chest area.

Vivi gave him a concerned smile and narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "Nami! How Could you put Luffy in a dress? And in heels? And with makeup!?"

Nami, wearing a revealing a revealing navy blue sailor dress, crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not my fault! And I always wanted to see what Luffy would look like as a girl." She said the second part a little quieter, but Vivi still caught it.

The blunette sighed. _'As long as Luffy doesn't mind...'_ She glanced over to the boy who was playing with the silky ribbons on the outfit. "I guess we have to get going then."  
"Yay! Party!" Luffy's fist shot in the air, and he began stumbling down the sidewalk.

Nami and Vivi followed after him/her and continued their conversation. "Are you crazy? With Luffy wearing that, Zoro will jump him or something!" She spoke in an angry, hushed tone.

Nami's brown eyes sparkled. "That's what I'm hoping for!"

Ω Ω Ω

"Damn~!" Nami whistled. "I knew his parents were successful doctors, but I didn't know they were this rich!" The group of three had arrived to Law's house (more like mansion). It was a large three-story building that had many cars lining the streets. Loud music and chatter could already be heard from the outside.

The three walked up to the oversized door, and Vivi hesitantly knocked on it. They were all surprised when it swung open, revealing Law who was wearing a doctor costume.

_'How fitting,'_ Nami thought.

"Nami, Vivi, and... who's your little friend?" Law leaned against the doorframe and peered at the dressed up Luffy. Loud music blasted from the behind him.

"Law! It's me, Luffy!" Luffy giggled at his funny friend, who stared at the boy, completely shocked.

"Luffy?" He asked, still in a frozen stupor. Slowly, Law shook his head, dark gray eyes glued to the teen. "Never would've guessed that you'd be this pretty as a girl."

Luffy frowned, "But I'm a boy!"

"It's all thanks to my amazing makeup skills!" Nami boasted.

Taking one last glance at the blonde-wigged teen, Law smirked. "Anyways, you two ladies look lovely as well." He turned his attention to Nami and Vivi, one wearing a skimpy sailor outfit, the other a modest witch costume.

"Thanks, I try!" Nami smiled, but felt a little creeped out how Law had said,_ as well_, meaning he also thought Luffy looked pretty. _'Well of course Luffy looks nice! I spent hours working on his wig and makeup!'_

"Yeah, thanks, but compared to them, I feel a little overdressed," Vivi stated, referring to her knee-length purple dress.

Law chuckled. "Sometimes modest is hottest. Now, why don't you all come in? The party's already getting started."

"Party time!" Luffy shouted, who despite his girly appearance, still acted like a dumb male.

Nami and Vivi followed after their friend who had bolted into the house. "Holy shit..." Nami gazed around the spacious front hall, which was crowded with people in various costumes. The room was well decorated for Halloween, as was the rest of the house which expanded to huge party rooms on the left and right side. Up ahead was a grand staircase that led to multiple guest bedrooms. The house was dark with flashing colored lights, and the mass of people jumped to the beat of the music.

"This is crazy," Vivi rose her voice in order to be heard above the pounding noise.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami narrowed her eyes, trying to see better in the darkness.

Beside them, Law shrugged. "He already ran into the crowd."

_'Dammit,'_ Nami cursed inwardly, _'we were supposed to stay together! Now how am I supposed to find him in this mess?'_

Ω Ω Ω

Luffy dashed through the grinding bodies of people, eager to get what he was looking for. Once he had entered the mansion, Luffy had immediately caught the scent of food. Now he was blindly weaving through the crowd, eager to get some party food.

Eventually, Luffy reached the kitchen. There was a bar that was filled with snacks, along with sitting people having a drink. People in the kitchen area were standing in a circle, chanting something about 'chug', but Luffy ignored them and focused in on the bar. He quickly grabbed a seat and began stuffing his face with the food on the counter. Luffy wasn't even sure what he was eating, but it tasted good, so he continued.

"Hey, watch it!" A rough voice sounded on Luffy's right, to the person sitting next to him. Apparently, Luffy's messy eating had disturbed that person.

"Showry," Luffy mumbled, mouth full of food. He turned and glanced to his right, surprised to see familiar green hair. "Zowo! Wha awr you dowing here?"

Zoro had a confused expression. Then he saw the scar under the left eye and realized who this was. "...Luffy?"

Upon being recognized, Luffy nodded and swallowed. "Yep! It's me!"

Zoro felt a heat rise to his cheeks and felt a warm liquid running down his nose. Quickly wiping away the blood, Zoro regained his composure. He smirked as he glanced over the little boy, who now looked absolutely touchable in this maid outfit. "You look cute."

Hearing the nice words, Luffy grinned. "Thanks, and I like your pirate costume! So, what are you doing over here?"

Still smirking, Zoro gestured to the glass in his hands. "Just having a drink. And I can see that you're here for the food."

"Yep!" Luffy said, still grinning. His smile faltered as curiosity rose up in him. "What are you drinking?" Luffy leaned closer to the man, peering down in the smelly cup.

"Beer, do you want some?"

Luffy leaned back in his barstool. "No way, yuck! Ace told me that I should never have alcohol."

Now Zoro's smirk faltered. From the two week's he'd known Luffy, he had heard many stories of the older brother. Though he hadn't met Ace, Zoro could tell that the senior had an overprotective attitude along with some brother complex issues. "Come on, it's a party. Live a little. One glass won't do you any harm."

Though Luffy still looked a little unsure, his frown lessened to a neutral expression. "Okay, I guess."

The smirk returned to Zoro's lips as he went to the other side of the bar and poured Luffy a cup. He slid the drink across the counter, which stopped right in front of Luffy. "For you, my lady."

At those gentle words, Luffy felt his face heat up. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Luffy shook his head to clear his thoughts and the blonde curls bounced from side to side. "Thanks," Luffy picked up the glass and wrinkled his nose at the strong odor it emitted. "It smells bad."

Zoro chuckled. "It tastes better than it smells."

"Okay," Luffy nodded and tried a sip. "It tastes bad too."

Zoro moved back to sit next to Luffy, shaking his head. "It takes some getting used to. Just try a little more."

Luffy nodded again and rose the cup to his lips. _'Actually, it's not that bad.'_ Luffy continued drinking while Zoro eyed him hungrily.

Honestly, with that outfit, Zoro just wanted to jump him and take him on the spot. But he couldn't be rash about things. Though he was fairly sure that Luffy liked him back, Zoro wanted a guarantee about how tonight would play out. He'd let the boy drink a little, and then see how the situation would change in his favor.

Seeing the way the delicate mouth slurped up the beer, Zoro felt his pants tighten. Yes, he really wanted to take the boy- and now.

Luffy sat oblivious to the stares, drinking the beer. It really didn't taste too bad. He couldn't understand why Ace was so against him drinking alcohol. Sure, he was underage, but that didn't matter at a party. Still, he felt a little bad for going against Ace's orders like this. First off, he had lied to him about going over to Nami's house, and now he was having some alcohol. _'I just hope he doesn't find out.'_

As Luffy finished the drink, he barely had time to set it down before his vision blurred. His upper body swayed in his seat, and Luffy's mind jumbled.

"Luffy, do you like me?"

Ω Ω Ω

"Great party, Law!"

"Thanks."

"'Dis party is off 'da hook! Invite me to 'da next one too!"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks for the invite!"

"No problem." Law gave half hearted answers to the random people in his house. He didn't know who they were; they were just there. And right now, he didn't have time to deal with these haphazard drunks, he had to find Luffy and be sure he was okay.

In the two weeks he'd gotten to know Luffy, Law figured that food was one of his top priorities. That's why Law is now making his way over to the kitchen.

As he neared the bar area, Law wasn't that surprised to see Zoro and Luffy sitting together. _'Of course Zoro would be here too. He loves alcohol.'_

Law drew nearer to the duo, but stopped when he saw Luffy with a glass in hand. A glass of beer.

Anger swelled in his belly. _'How dare Zoro try to get Luffy drunk?!'_ But instead of getting closer, Law stayed, unmoving in place. He was a smart guy. Zoro was a strong guy. If Law went over there to stop Zoro's plan, he'd obviously get hurt. And since he was smart, Law knew that Luffy already belonged to Zoro. He'd seen how Zoro had been eyeing the boy since day one.

And when Zoro picked someone, they were _his._ No one could get in his way.

Even though Law liked Luffy and wanted to help him, he couldn't get in Zoro's way. He had tried something similar in the past, and it didn't end well. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

The only thing Law couldn't decide on was whether Zoro really loved Luffy or not. He was sure that Luffy had feelings for the older, but with Zoro, Law couldn't tell. Zoro had 'chosen' people in the past. People who he would take without a second thought. But with Luffy, things were slightly different. Law had never seen Zoro hold back so long. The most he'd wait until moving on to sex was a mere three days.

But it had been two weeks. And now was the perfect opportunity for Zoro to get exactly what he wanted.

Rather than getting closer, Law slowly backed up. His cold gray eyes were narrowed at the green haired man he called his friend. He sighed, feeling defeated, "Zoro, you win this round," and backed away from the bar. He moved away from the two, knowing how this evening would end for the little Luffy.

Ω Ω Ω

Zoro could see how Luffy swayed unsteadily in his seat. _'Now is the perfect chance.'_

"Luffy, do you like me?"

The drunken Luffy turned his head slowly, eyes half open and glossy. A bright smile formed on his lips. "Of course I like you Zoro," his words were surprisingly coherent, "you're my friend and I love you."

Hearing those words from Luffy's mouth was unbearable, and Zoro couldn't take it anymore. His pants were uncomfortably tight with wanting and need for the boy. The room felt warm, and a bead of sweat ran down his brow.

He needed to take this kid, and _now._

"Luffy, come here." Zoro gestured to the teen and Luffy did as told. Luffy climbed atop Zoro's lap, straddling him even with the dress on. Luffy looked into Zoro's green eyes, faces a few inches apart.

Zoro closed the distance, and began to ravage the little mouth. He pressed their lips together with a strong force, and Zoro was sure he'd end up bruising the younger. But at the moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was that they were finally kissing. After two weeks of waiting, Zoro was getting his reward.

Luffy was surprised as he felt the contact on his mouth, but his eyes fluttered shut and he let it happen. Something in him felt right. It felt right for him to be kissing Zoro. So he moved his mouth the best he could to match the other's, being inexperienced and all.

Zoro could feel Luffy try to kiss back, and smirked. He traced his tongue on the boy's bottom lip, which opened eagerly to accept him. Zoro plunged himself into the wet cavern, and quickly began exploring the insides. He tasted the party food that Luffy had eaten not long ago, the beer he'd just drunk, and something sweet he couldn't quite place. He determined that it was Luffy's own unique flavor.

Deciding he liked how it tasted, Zoro continued to search the foreign mouth. He felt Luffy feebly press his tongue against his own, and decided to make them dance. Zoro led Luffy slowly at first, but the two soon picked up speed with their mouths smashed against each other, tongues tangling together.

Zoro pulled the wet appendage into his mouth, and began sucking on it. He cracked his eyes open and saw the panting face of the boy he liked. Zoro let go, realizing that the little one would need a breath.

He was right, for as soon as the two separated, Luffy took several huge gulps of air. Zoro studied the boy in his lap. Luffy's face was completely red, either from embarrassment or lack of oxygen, Zoro couldn't tell. But the expression on the face... was so inviting. With his half lidded eyes, he was clearly pleading for Zoro to continue the rough treatment.

Zoro complied with the unspoken demand as he grabbed the back of Luffy's head and brought their mouths together once more. This time Luffy tentatively brushed his tongue against Zoro's rugged lips, which opened in surprise. But Luffy was too new to this and Zoro ended up taking over.

Whistling was heard to their right, and Zoro opened one eye. There were a bunch of guys, totally wasted, watching them and whistling.

"Let me have her when you're done!" One man dressed as a clown boldly stated.

Zoro's eye narrowed at the drunks. Although he didn't say anything, the idiots got the message to back off.

Luffy had remained glued to Zoro's mouth in a lust induced state, completely unaware of anything other than Zoro. Once Zoro returned his full attention to the little one on his lap, he smirked into the kiss. He decided that now was a good time to get more violent and mark Luffy as his.

He backed away from the tongue tie and began sucking on Luffy's bottom lip. Suddenly, he bit down hard, drawing blood. Luffy hadn't even flinched at the action. _'He's too far gone,'_ Zoro thought absentmindedly. Zoro continued sucking on the lip, enjoying the metallic flavor of blood as it entered his mouth.

Although Zoro liked foreplay, he had an aching arousal that seriously needed attention. Zoro detached his mouth from Luffy's. "How about we take this upstairs, to a guest bedroom?"

Ω Ω Ω

"Luffy-san!"

"He's not here," Nami sighed. Ever since Luffy had gone missing when they first stepped foot into the house, Vivi and Nami had been searching for him.

Vivi looked around the dark room with flashing colored lights. _'If he's not here, then I have to calm down and think.'_ Vivi closed her eyes for a moment. She was really worried about the raven haired kid, and even though Nami didn't show it, she knew that the redhead was equally worried._ 'Think, think. If I was Luffy-san, where would I go?'_ Instantly a thought popped into her head. Food._ 'Of course! Why didn't we think of this before?'_

"Nami! Let's go look for Luffy in the kitchen!" Vivi called to her friend by her side.

"Yeah! Ugh, how could I not think of that?" Nami's hand connected to her temple.

Vivi led the two through the mass of bodies towards the expansive kitchen. As they got closer, both Vivi and Nami gasped at the sight.

Luffy, still wearing the blonde wig and maid outfit, was currently resting on the lap of their 'friend', Zoro. Though Zoro's back was to them, they could see Luffy's reddened face moving along with Zoro's.

"Omigod," Nami breathed, "I was right! They look perfect together!"

Vivi frowned, and turned to the redhead with a panicked expression. "Nami! Have you forgotten how dangerous Zoro is? You told me yourself about his gang and their fights!"

Nami's light brown eyes blinked to realization. "You're right, we have to stop them."

But just as the two were about to break it up, they froze upon seeing Luffy's mouth detach from Zoro's. _'What are they doin- omigod.'_ Vivi watched with horror as Zoro carried Luffy up the stairs bridal style.

"Nami! Zoro's taking Luffy to a bedroom upstairs!"

Nami, equally panicked, turned to the bluenette. "What are we going to do? We can't stop them now!"

Vivi's mind raced, and she saw only one solution. "Nami, give me your phone."

Confusion appeared on Nami's face as she took her cell from her pocket and handed it over. "Sure, but why?"

Vivi searched through the contacts until the right name appeared on the screen. She quickly dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. "I'm calling Ace."

* * *

**Ooo Ace will come in soon! Sorry for the lack of lemon, but I try to make each chapter 6 pages (about 3,000 words) long, and the lemon wouldn't fit here... so I'll move it to the next one. Never wrote a makeout scene before, so let me know what you think! R&R and onwards to chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Luffy's Rescue?

**A/N: Sorry that took so long but here it is!**

**Warnings: Lemon and boy/boy action!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Luffy's Rescue?**

"Damn it, Lu! What the hell were you thinking? Going to a fucking party like this?!" Ace listed off a string of curses as he sped down the empty street on his motorcycle. He was going way over the speed limit, but it didn't matter. Luffy's safety outweighed the possibility of getting a speeding ticket at the moment.

As he raced through the crisp night air, Ace thought back to his earlier conversation with Vivi.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello?! Is this Ace?!" Ace had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf. The person on the other end was yelling and he could hear a loud beat in the background._

_Ace glanced at the receiver to make sure he got the caller I.D. right. "Is this Nami?"_

_"No! This is Vivi! You met me last week!" The girl now identified as Vivi still shouted into the phone, and Ace cringed at the volume._

Ace picked up speed, pushing the motorcycle past its limits. He grinded his teeth in anger, knowing exactly what he'd have to face when he got to his destination.

_"Vivi, why are you calling on Nami's phone at this hour?" Suddenly his brotherly instincts kicked in. "Where's Luffy? Is he okay?"_

_The voice on the other line went silent for a moment, and in that short time Ace could hear pounding music and crazy shouting people. Then the voice returned, hysterically yelling once more. "No! He's not okay! We're at Law's house for a party and now Luffy is going to get raped or something!"_

_Immediately Ace sat up from where he lounged on his sofa at home. "What?!" It was his turn to shout as he leapt up, grabbed his keys and shoes, and was out the door._

Vivi had filled him in with the rest of the situation as he had reached the motorcycle resting in the garage and brought the beast to life. His sleek black ride seemed to roar with the same intensity and ferocity as Ace did. He continued speeding down the road, nearing the destination of Law's mansion. _'Don't worry Luffy! I'm coming!'_

Once he arrived at the house, Ace pulled his motorcycle into the front. Quickly he hopped off and stormed up to the door. It was already open with Nami and Vivi waiting on the porch.

"Dammit Ace, what took you so long?" Nami called as he neared. Though her tone was harsh, Ace could tell that she was just as worried.

"Where's Luffy?" He demanded.

Vivi gestured him inside and pointed to the upstairs. "Zoro took him in one of those rooms. Please hurry! It's already been about 10 minutes since our call!"

Ace needed no further direction as he moved into the house and began shoving past the grinding bodies on the dance floor.

"Woah, man! Watch it!"

Ace turned to see a tan, blonde haired man that he had just pushed out of his path. The guy frowned upon noticing the annoyed and panicked expression on Ace's features, but soon his face twisted up into a drunken smile. "Cool it, dude. This is a party, so relax and have fun!"

Parting his lips for a sharp retort, Ace was stopped when the strange man came forward and forced a cup to his lips. Ace, who still had his mouth open, gagged at the sour tasting liquid filling his mouth. He slapped the drink away, anger lining his features as he narrowed his eyes at the guy. "W-what the hell was that?" Ace asked coughing.

The blonde man smiled again. "Beer! What else would you have at a party?"

Alarmed, Ace widened his dark eyes. _'Beer?! I can barely handle my alcohol!'_ Even more pissed, Ace's clenched fist shot out to the unsuspecting man. He stumbled backwards as Ace quickly turned away.

He could faintly hear the cackling hyena-like laughter of the man over the pounding music as Ace continued through the crowd. His vision began to blur, but Ace kept walking. _'I can't get drunk and pass out now! I need to save Luffy!'_

Ace clung to the railing as he stepped up the stairs, not wanting to lose his balance. As he finally stood on the second floor, Ace was surrounded with a hall full of doors to spare bedrooms. He then realized that he'd have to check each one in order to find Luffy. _'Damn it!'_ Ace swore as he lunged for the nearest door, slamming it open, and quickly closing it again upon seeing two random people on the bed. _'Next one!'_ Ace twisted the knob to the second door and barely even had it open before he shut it again. _'Shit! This is taking too long! Luffy... please be safe!'_

Ω Ω Ω

Luffy felt himself being carried up the stairs. His senses were going coming and going in and out of focus. _'Maybe from the alcohol?'_ He glanced to his holder, and a light blush formed on his cheeks upon realizing it was Zoro. He continued to stare at the older man, and a strange heat rose in his belly. It was unusual, but Luffy felt that he wanted something from Zoro.

Zoro kept a brisk pace, trying to get to a bedroom as soon as possible. His arousal was throbbing painfully against its restrictions in his pants, and Zoro couldn't wait for Luffy to free it. Once up the stairs, Zoro went to the back of the hall and successfully found an empty room. Zoro slammed the door open and immediately dropped Luffy on the oversized bed. He wasted no time as he climbed on top of Luffy and resumed their earlier kiss.

Zoro smashed his mouth against Luffy's, hungrily tasting his mouth. Luffy responded by wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck, deepening the sloppy kiss while Zoro let his hands wander under the dress and feel Luffy's soft thighs. Luffy took this opportunity to flip them over, ending up on a startled Zoro's stomach. He smirked to himself, having Zoro right where he wanted him... wait, what did he want? Luffy couldn't exactly remember why he did this, he just wanted _something_ from Zoro.

Zoro seemed to notice the look of thought that crossed over Luffy's face as he pulled the boy back down for another kiss.

Luffy grinned into the kiss as he remembered something. His hand shot out to grip the bulge in between Zoro's legs, earning a grunt from the man. Luffy massaged the clothed erection before Zoro's hand travelled down to unzip his pants. As his hardened cock came free, Zoro brought his hand back up to push Luffy further down. Luffy found his mouth being lowered by Zoro's hand as it directed him towards his pulsing dick.

"Suck," Zoro commanded, sending a shiver of excitement down Luffy's spine.

He gave the head an experimental lick as Zoro voiced his pleasure in a groan. Luffy repeatedly licked it before Zoro's impatient hand pushed the back of his head down, forcing Luffy to take the entire shaft in his mouth. Zoro let out a satisfied growl while Luffy gagged at the huge size. Holding him by the wig's hair at the back of his head, Zoro continued to raise and lower Luffy on his cock.

Luffy was getting used to the length in his mouth as he deep throated Zoro. He swirled his tongue around the shaft as it was almost brought completely out before it was pushed back in and he would suck on the base. Every once in awhile he would hum, sending a thrilling vibration throughout Zoro's manhood.

Feeling complete ecstasy, Zoro bucked his hips into the hot mouth that engulfed him. His rough fingers tightened in the blonde hair of the wig, wanting more of the feeling. But he could feel his end coming near and soon he released into Luffy.

Luffy choked on the thick liquid that filled his mouth which was leaving a displeasing and salty taste on his tongue, so he tried to spit it up. The hand at the back of his head was removed and Luffy pulled himself up on his knees, coughing.

Zoro frowned, "You're supposed to swallow it."

Blushing, Luffy managed to talk through the coughs. "Shut up."

Zoro smirked and grabbed the lace on the front of Luffy's dress, laying the boy across his body before rolling over and ending up on top. Zoro hovered over the boy, smirking as he took in Luffy's reddened and sweating face, and lust-filled eyes. He let his hands search under the dress and began stroking Luffy's thighs. Their mouths connected once more in a wet kiss.

Zoro could feel himself getting hard again as Luffy wrapped his slender arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Zoro could faintly taste himself in Luffy's mouth as their tongues entwined together.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded from the door which was thrown open. Both Zoro and Luffy froze as they directed their attention to the panicked person standing in the doorway.

Realization clicked in Luffy's mind as he stared dumbfounded at his brother. "Nii-chan?"

Ω Ω Ω

Ace reached the last door in the hallway and wasted no time in barging through. Inside was a sight that broke his heart, and lit it on fire at the same time. His adorable little love was beneath some punk, _making out_. Ace hadn't even told Luffy that he liked him, yet here this guy was, doing _this_ to his innocent brother.

The two looked over to him and Luffy spoke in a hesitant voice, "Nii-chan?"

Ace gripped the doorknob for support as he narrowed his eyes at the green-haired man. "Who the fuck are you?! Get the hell off of my brother!" Ace let the knob go and marched up to the bed, spitting with fury. He remembered that Vivi had called this man Zoro.

Zoro returned the glare. "So you're Luffy's older brother? Looks like what I heard about your having a brother complex was true. Now go away, you're interrupting something."

Ace snapped as he bent down and grabbed Zoro by the collar of his shirt and yanked it hard. The surprised Zoro was thrown off the bed and onto the floor, who quickly got up with a growl. But Ace was faster as he clenched his fist and slammed it against the younger's cheek. Zoro fell back with a grunt of pain.

"Zoro!" Luffy called from the bed, only adding to Ace's raw anger.

"Luffy! Let me deal with him." Ace yelled his brother's name and his tone had an icy edge to it. Luffy quieted and Ace stalked up to Zoro, who was currently sprawled across the ground.

Zoro held his bruised left cheek and glared daggers up at the older man. "Fuck you," he managed his last insult.

Ace landed a well aimed kick to Zoro's crotch, which was still out of his pants. Zoro gave a sharp cry and gripped his manhood with teary eyes. Ace took this chance and kneeled down to the crippled man before him. "If you ever touch my brother again, _I will kill you._" Ace's tone was threatening and void of emotion.

The emerald eyes widened, before they narrowed again. With his last shred of dignity, Zoro struggled and got back up, shuffling out of the room. But not before sparing one last regretful glance at Luffy and slamming the door shut in rage.

Satisfaction spread through Ace. He managed to save Luffy from that bastard after all. Speaking of Luffy... Ace turned to see Luffy sitting up on the bed, wearing something he shouldn't. Ace felt a liquid warmth coming from his nose, and he didn't even bother to wipe the blood. "Luffy. What. Are. You. Wearing?" He put space between each word as he stared at his brother.

Luffy looked down, and Ace barely caught the sudden blush that spread across his cheeks. "It's pretty obvious, Ace."

Ace couldn't help it. He was starting to lose control from the small amount of beer he drank, and he let his eyes wander over Luffy's body. Though Luffy's head was down, he had caught the redness that formed at his words. _'Is he embarrassed in front of me?'_ Ace let his gaze drift downward, taking in the costume's messy appearance. The lace ribbons on the front were undone, seeing as how he and Zoro were about to-... Ace stopped his train of thought right there. He didn't want to think of that damn green-haired man ever again. Instead, Ace went back to looking at Luffy.

He couldn't help the trickle of blood down his nose, so he let it run. After all, it was Luffy's fault for looking so damn seductive at the moment. Ace's mind went blank as he was losing the battle to the alcohol.

"Luffy."

Said boy looked up without a trace of his previous blush. "Yeah?" Luffy watched as Ace slowly moved to the bed and sat down next to him.

Ace's next words startled Luffy. "Are you mad at me?" Though it was a little slurred, Luffy could still make it out.

Luffy blinked. He tried to place the emotion that he was feeling, but he didn't know what it was. No, he decided that he wasn't mad at Ace. Ace should be the one mad at Luffy for going to the party in the first place. He had gone against Ace's rules, twice in one night. With shame, Luffy looked away from his brother. His mind was hurting from all the thinking, and Luffy felt a headache coming on. _'Is it from the beer?'_

"No... I'm not mad."

Ace was extremely relieved as he let a soft smile spread his features. He really didn't want Luffy mad at him, especially since he loved him and was only watching out for him. But his drunken mind was soon taken over with thoughts of Luffy.

"Luffy, I love you."

Luffy turned his attention back to Ace, just in time to see his brother leaning in. Luffy froze as Ace's lips tenderly connected with his. His eyes widened, but he didn't try to stop his brother.

Like the time with Zoro, this almost felt right. Luffy's mind was hurting, so he let his thoughts stop as he began moving his lips in time with Ace.

Ace couldn't believe it. There was a sane part in his head that screamed at him to stop what he was doing, but he ignored it when he felt Luffy kiss back. After all of these years of liking Luffy, and having to keep it a secret... Luffy was _actually_ kissing him back. And his lips were as soft as they had always looked. Still, kissing was as far as he dared to go tonight. Ace actually wanted to do more, _much_ more, but his sanity was holding him back.

But his last bit of restraint was broken as Luffy opened his mouth and traced Ace's bottom lip with his tongue. Ace let his mind go blank again as he plunged his tongue eagerly into the younger's mouth, exploring the foreign cavern. He let his wet appendage search Luffy's mouth as his hands began to wander. Snaking his hands underneath the dress, Ace's hands stroked the delicate skin of his brother's thighs.

Luffy felt a slight chill go up his spine. What was up with this feeling? Though it felt different then when he did this with Zoro, he still liked it. It was weird and new but he somehow wanted more of it.

Ace detached his mouth from the younger's and moved on to Luffy's neck. His hot tongue lapped at the sweat that was beginning to form on the his brother's neck as Luffy's hands went up and tangled in Ace's raven hair. It came naturally, Luffy hadn't even recognized that he had done that, and he soon realized that he was panting hard. Ace smirked as his hand went back under the short dress and grabbed the area between Luffy's legs. Luffy moaned out loud.

Why did Luffy want Ace to continue touching him? They were brothers and yet, this felt so right.

They went back to kissing each other hungrily with a newfound desire. Ace had kept this wanting for his brother a secret for too long, while Luffy hadn't even known that these feelings even existed. Yet the younger wanted more this. He wanted more skin contact with his brother.

"A-Ace…" Luffy gasped as soon as his older brother parted their lips. Ace smirked even wider as the panted words made his arousal grow. He loved the sight of this. His adorable little brother in a slutty maid costume underneath him, moaning and calling his name.

Though he had to wonder if this was all a dream. Ace brought his hand up and caressed Luffy's baby soft face. No, this wasn't even close to all those other dreams where Ace touched Luffy like this. This was real.

"I love you, Luffy," Ace repeated his earlier words as he whispered into his brother's ear, making Luffy blush. He began to undo the rest of the ribbons and lace on Luffy's maid outfit. He slipped the fabric off his brother's thin shoulders and pulled it completely off, along with the underpants. Ace was stuck staring at the naked body of his brother, admiring each curve and feature.

Luffy blushed harder at being exposed, so he decided it was time for Ace to undress too. He grabbed his older brother's shirt, signaling he wanted it off. Ace complied as he sat up and pulled it off, revealing a fully toned chest.

Ace smiled seeing the flustered face of his brother underneath him. "Like what you see?" He asked, making Luffy blush more. He bent down and kissed Luffy again, as the younger grabbed the growing bulge in Ace's pants. Ace grunted in surprise as Luffy sat up and pushed Ace back against the bed.

Ace's eyes widened seeing the lust filled stare of his younger brother. Luffy grinned and moved south, unzipping Ace's pants. Ace merely smirked seeing his little lover take control.

Luffy pulled Ace's erection free from the confines of his pants and licked on the head. Ace released a satisfied groan as his hand gripped Luffy's wig that had somehow managed to stay on all this time. Ace pulled the blonde wig off and grasped his brother's real hair, liking the feeling of the soft raven locks in his palm.

Suddenly Luffy engulfed Ace's erection whole and began deep throating it. Ace voiced his pleasure in a strangled moan as he tightened his grip in his brother's hair. "God, Luffy... ugh." Ace groaned in ecstasy, and he soon felt a tightening in his groin. He quickly pulled Luffy off of his erection.

Luffy looked at him with confused eyes. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

"I want to release in you," Ace's words made Luffy's eyes widen. But the boy nodded and Ace pushed Luffy back against the bed. "It's my turn to pleasure you," he breathed.

Luffy watched with wide and innocent eyes as Ace removed his pants and spread his legs, aligning himself at Luffy's entrance.

Ace noticed the hesitation in Luffy's dark eyes. "Don't worry, it'll feel good soon." Once Luffy nodded again, he began pushing into his brother. He didn't give his brother any preparation, but at least with Luffy's saliva on his cock there was some lubrication.

Luffy moaned out loudly in pain as his hands latched onto Ace's head, his fingers tangling themselves in the black hair.

"Lu, just breathe and relax," Ace panted as he was only halfway in.

Luffy nodded and blinked through the tears. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Ace felt Luffy's muscles relax and pushed forward until he was completely sheathed inside his brother. His mind went haywire at the sensation. "Lu..." he couldn't believe how hot and tight Luffy was.

He glanced at Luffy's face which thankfully wasn't twisted in pain._ 'That's a good sign.'_ After another moment, Ace decided it was time to move. He looked to Luffy for approval, which was granted with a slight nod.

That was all Ace needed as he grinned and pulled himself out before slamming himself back in. Luffy cried out- not in pain- but in pleasure. Ace tightened his grip on Luffy's hips as he began to pound mercilessly into the teen.

"Hah! Ah, hnn Ace!" Luffy called out as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and held on for dear life. Luffy repeated his older brother's name erotically as Ace continued his rough treatment.

Yes, Ace loved his little brother and wanted to treat him gently, but there was another side of him that wanted to completely dominate the younger and force him into submission. The alcohol had only helped the harsher side come out.

Ace continued to slam himself into Luffy's tight entrance, rocking his hips in a non-stop motion. He wanted to change position so he pulled Luffy up until he was sitting on Ace's lap. Ace resumed thrusting in and out of Luffy, as the teen cried out in ecstasy. Ace angled his hips differently, searching for a certain spot inside his brother.

"AH!" Luffy screamed, and Ace knew that he found the sweet spot. He grinned and kept on pounding Luffy, hitting that spot on every thrust.

"Ugh, Luffy!" Ace called out, knowing his end was near.

"A-Ace!" Luffy cried back between the thrusts.

The two kept on with their fast pace, matching each other's movements and calling their lover's name.

"Ah, ACE!" Luffy brought his panicked gaze to his older brother. Something was happening inside him, something strange that he needed to release.

Ace could tell by the uncertainty in Luffy's eyes and by the pitch in his voice that he was near completion as well. He continued to repeatedly thrust into Luffy as he tightened his grip on his hips to be sure that it would leave a bruise. Luffy was _his_, and Ace wanted everyone to know their place and stay away from his brother.

"Hah, ah, AH!" Luffy yelled louder as Ace grabbed a hold of his neglected erection and began steadily pumping it in time with their thrusts.

"Hn, hnn! Ahh! Ace!" Luffy screamed out as he came in Ace's hand, cum spurting forth from his hardened erection.

Ace felt how Luffy's walls constricted around his cock, and it only aided him in coming. "Hah, Luffy!" Ace gave one final thrust as he released his seed deep within his brother's ass.

Exhausted, Ace and Luffy fell down on the bed in a hot, sticky mess. Panting, Luffy raised his head to look his brother sleepily in the eye.

"Ace... I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Did Luffy's partner surprise you? :D Sorry if it sucked, but this is my first time writing a fic like this. Meh.**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile. Should I add some LawLu to this story? Some, none, you decide.**

**Review if you liked, and look forward to chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Day After

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and voted in the poll! I got the results in... so there will be some LawLu XD! I'm happy to know that people who like ZoLu and AceLu also like some LawLu too! But the Law/Luffy part will be kept light. Nothing too major. (ﾉ****^◇^)ﾉ ~**

**StuffedToyCuddler: Sorry the last chapter was rushed, but the thrill over who Luffy will chose is not quite over yet! ;)**

**Also, thanks to samettikettu for the interesting suggestion! :)**

**And sorry this chapter took so long! But it was ****_really_**** awkward to write… anyways, read/review and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Day After**

Ace's eyes fluttered open. The room was bright with the morning sun, and he instantly felt the after effects of the beer.

"Ugh," Ace said as he tried to hold his head with his hand. Only his hand was stuck on something.

Ace looked down to see a naked Luffy clinging to his arm and blushed as he recalled the events that had taken place the night before.

_'Did I really do all that... with Luffy?'_ Ace's face turned a deeper crimson (if possible) and he wrapped his free arm protectively around Luffy. _'Luffy is mine...' _Ace thought as he snuggled up closer to his sleeping brother and let his eyes shut once more.

Ω Ω Ω

Law yawned as he made his way up the stairs. His party had ended sometime around 3am, and most people had left by now. But Law knew better than to think that everyone was gone. No, there would still be some people in the spare bedrooms on the second floor, and Law had the lovely job of waking them up. Great.

He ignored the trash and empty drink cups that lined the stairway; the maids would pick those up later.

Thinking of maids, Law wondered how Luffy's evening went. _'Probably had a great, sleepless night with Zoro,'_ Law thought bitterly.

He came to the first door, knocked and entered. "It's morning, time to get up." Law watched as the two people stirred on the bed. He sighed as he left and came to the second door. "Rise and shine, get the hell out of my house." His demand was dull and had no force behind it. Law just wasn't feeling it today. He was tired, and slightly depressed about Luffy.

Law came to the third door and repeated his 'get out' line, feeling completely drained so early in the morning. He absentmindedly wondered which room Zoro and Luffy would be in, and what the sight of two would look like._ 'Probably still in bed, holding each other...' _Law sighed. This negative thinking wasn't getting him anywhere.

He continued waking the people up as he made his way closer to the end of the hall. Law finally reached the last door, thanking the Lord, and pushed his way inside. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Yes, Luffy was naked and sleeping on the bed like Law thought he would be. But Luffy wasn't in Zoro's arms. No, his Luffy was sleeping in a _complete stranger's_ arms.

_'Who the hell is this bastard?!'_ Law snarled angrily and stormed over to the pair. He peered down upon the unknown sleeping man, glaring at the form. _'Never seen him before.'_

"Hey! Time to wake up!" Law yelled in the freckled person's ear and shook him harshly.

In response, the man's eyes snapped open. "Who are you?" he asked lazily, still half asleep.

An anger mark appeared on Law's forehead. "That's what I should be asking you." _'The nerve of this guy! Acting all smug and still holding onto _my _Luffy!'_

The freckled stranger glanced down and lightly tapped the somehow still sleeping Luffy. Luffy blinked to awareness, trying to cover himself while blushing. "L-law... w-what are you d-doing here?"`

Law looked away. He couldn't see Luffy like this. Not in someone else's arms... "This is my house, remember? Now, you should get going." Law walked calmly out of the room, not even sparing the couple one last glance.

As Law made his way down the stairs, thoughts clouded his mind. _'If that guy was with Luffy, then what happened to Zoro?'_

Ω Ω Ω

"Quick Lu, put on your clothes and we'll leave," Ace stated as he grabbed his underwear and pants and quickly slipped them on.

Luffy didn't move, and still sat on the bed. "All I have is the dress."

Ace stopped changing and froze in place, thinking it over. "Okay, you'll just have to wear that until we get you a change of clothes."

Luffy nodded before trying to get out of bed, but ended up stumbling to the floor. "Ow! My butt hurts!"

Ace continued changing and tried not to peek at Luffy as he began blushing madly. "S-sorry about that."

"..."

"…"

"…Na… Ace. About last night- Luffy started, but Ace cut him off.

"Let's talk about it when we get home."

Luffy pouted. He really just wanted to talk with Ace right now, and at least try to set things straight. Last night was a mistake, and Luffy's feelings this morning confirmed it. When he woke, he was embarrassed to be seen in bed with Ace, who he didn't even have feelings for. Luffy had been slightly drunk, and because of the drink, he said and did things with Ace that he hadn't meant to. Besides, Luffy was already in a lust-induced state from earlier foreplay with Zoro.

_'Zoro,'_ Luffy's eyes widened as he thought of his friend. His friend that he liked as more than just a friend. _'What will Zoro think of me after what I've done with Ace?'_ Frowning, Luffy tried to get up again, only to be stopped by a searing pain in his rear end. _'Damn. Ace wasn't gentle at all.'_

Luffy looked to his brother, whose back was to him and sighed. _'But Ace really loves me, doesn't he?'_ Luffy felt terrible knowing Ace's no-longer-secret feelings, and even worse for not returning them. But Ace was his brother, and what they did the night before was wrong on so many levels. Luffy blushed as he remembered the way Ace held him... _'No! Bad Luffy! Ace is your brother and you only love him as a brother,'_ Luffy shouted at himself in his mind,_ 'except that he likes me more than a brother should.'_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Luffy crawled over to where his dress had been thrown on the ground and started to slip it on.

"Here, let me help." Ace suddenly appeared out of nowhere, seeming to have gotten over his earlier embarrassment. He reached down to help Luffy to his feet, and the two managed to get the maid outfit back on and tie the lace back up.

"Thanks," Luffy mumbled, face slightly heating at being so close together. It wasn't because he liked Ace that he was acting this way. Luffy just didn't know how to act around someone he had sex with- let alone that someone be his brother. If a word could describe his situation, it would be awkward.

It was awkward how Ace, Luffy's older brother, liked him. It was awkward how the two had sex the night before. And now, it was even more awkward because it was the day after everything happened.

After Luffy finished dressing, Ace -awkwardly- grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. Luffy let him, trying to picture Ace as his older brother again, but it was hard, knowing that Ace loved him.

"Let's hurry home," Luffy said as the two made their way down the grand stairs. He wanted to get home quickly. For the sooner they got there, the sooner Luffy could break the news to Ace.

They reached the motorcycle out front (which surprisingly wasn't stolen), and Ace helped Luffy on. Luffy hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brother's stomach, trying not to be awkward about it as Ace started the engine and rode down the street. Luffy was a little surprised at Ace's driving that morning, as Ace was swerving slightly, something he's never done. _'Ace is usually a great driver… wonder what's wrong.'_

Neither Ace nor Luffy spoke a single word, so the ride back home was completely silent. Once the two reached their apartment, Ace parked the motorcycle in the garage and they made their way upstairs.

On the way up, Luffy's mind was spinning. He knew that he had to tell Ace the harsh reality- that he just didn't love him like that. It was the alcohol's fault for making him say and do things that he really didn't mean to. _'I'll never drink again!'_ Luffy vowed inwardly. _'But first, I have to tell Ace… I hope things don't get any weirder between us.'_

Ace pulled out his key and unlocked the door, and the brothers were finally alone in the privacy of their home. _'Now's my chance!'_ "Ace, I need to tell you something."

"That's good, because I have something to tell you too." Ace turned around to Luffy, facing him with a serious and loving expression.

Luffy froze. He didn't expect Ace to look like that… _'Crap! I forgot what I was going to say!'_ "Um, y-you can go first," Luffy stammered and looked away.

Ace tentatively reached out, turning Luffy's head to look straight at him, and smiled. "That's better," he murmured. "Now… Luffy. I'm really sorry about last night."

_'What?' _Luffy's eyes widened.

"I accidentally drank some alcohol, and it made my judgment clouded."

_'So that's why his driving was bad…'_

"But it's true that I love you," at this point Ace began lightly blushing, "and I always have loved you. I never meant to go that far last night, but I was really happy and relieved that you love me back. But I promise to take things slow, for now," Ace finished, looking glad to have said all that. Then he reached out slowly, and pulled Luffy into a soft hug.

_'What? WHAT?! How can I possible turn him down now?!'_ Luffy's head was hurting from too much thinking, so he decided just keep quiet and let Ace hug him. _'After all, it's just a nice hug between brothers. Yeah, brothers,'_ Luffy's mind reasoned.

After a moment, Ace pulled away. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

_'Ugh! I can't tell him now! It would crush him and I don't want him to be sad because of me!'_ "Umm… it was nothing." Luffy gave a worried smile, and Ace nodded, still having that loving look in his eye.

"I have some shopping to do, would you like to come with me?" Ace gazed at Luffy hopefully, wanting to go out with the younger.

"No thanks, I have to go change out of this dress. Then I want to call Nami and Vivi, I'm sure they're worried." For once, Luffy lied smoothly. But he actually did want to talk to his two friends and see how they were doing.

"Okay, that's fine." Ace looked slightly disappointed. He was about to leave the apartment when he paused in the doorway. "Things… are okay between us, right?"

Luffy could feel his dark eyes searching his face, desperate for an answer. "Of course, Nii-chan! Have a safe trip to the store!" Luffy grinned. _'I can't hurt Ace… I just can't.'_

Ace smiled back, looking greatly relieved as he exited their home. "See ya later Luffy. I love you!"

Luffy grinned wider, but felt a little weird inside knowing all those times that Ace said 'I love you' to him, he actually _meant_ it. "Love you too."

Ace quickly shut the door behind him, and Luffy fell to the floor once alone. _'What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Ace, but I just can't return his feelings! He's my brother, so how am I supposed to think of him in that way?'_ Luffy sighed, knowing that his questions wouldn't receive any answers anytime soon.

_'I know! I'll call Nami! Girls know all about this 'love' stuff!'_ With that Luffy stumbled over to his room, butt still hurting, and grabbed his phone on his bedside table. Once he tapped the screen, he got all the notifications that he'd missed while at the party. Nine missed calls from Nami, six from Vivi, and even one from Zoro. _'Zoro called?! Is he worried about me?_' Luffy's heart fluttered with hope at the thought as he continued looking through his notifications. Nami had also left several voice messages, but Luffy figured that it'd just be easier to call her.

Luffy dialed the number, and it picked up on the second ring. _"Hello?! Luffy! You bastard! Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?"_ Though her words were harsh, Luffy could tell that she was only worried about him.

"Gomen, but something really big happened!"

_"Did Zoro actually sleep with you?! How was he? *cough* I mean, I knew he was bad, but this is low, even for him!"_

Luffy took a moment to think. Yes, actually think. Should he tell Nami about him sleeping with Ace? _'Or would it be better to skip that part…?'_

_"HELLO!? Luffy! Don't stop talking now! Tell me what happened!"_ Nami screamed into the phone when he didn't reply.

"Okay, okay! Calm down and I'll tell you." Luffy waited until the other end of the line went quiet. "Zoro took me to one of those rooms, and we kinda… made out some more."

_"Omigosh! I knew it! How far did you two go?"_ Nami continued yelling.

Luffy paused as he remembered the feeling of Zoro's huge cock sliding in and out of his mouth and blushed. "Not far," he said simply, glad that Nami wasn't there to see the redness on his face.

Nami sighed through the speaker. _"That's good to hear."_

Luffy felt bad for lying, but his gut told him not to tell her everything that went on the night before. "By the way, Nami. How do you know when you're in love?"

Luffy's heart pounded nervously as he heard Nami's breath hitch through the phone. _"What? In love? Luffy, are you in love with Zoro?!"_

"That's what I'm trying to find out!" Luffy whined impatiently. "Now, can you help me or not?"  
_"Of course! Let's see… love is an intense feeling of deep affection that you have for someone. When you're with Zoro, do you feel breathless, or want to make him happy and smile?"_

Luffy thought back to all those times when his heart raced around Zoro. "Yeah, I guess…"

Nami gasped, _"Maybe you do love him!"_

Luffy then thought of earlier that morning with Ace, when his heart was also racing. _'Was it because I was embarrassed about last night? Or does it mean something else…? No! Ace is my brother!'_ Luffy shook his head. His mind told him that it was wrong to love Ace, but maybe his heart told him differently?

_"Hello? Luffy? You still there?" _Nami's voice brought Luffy out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here."

_"Are you okay?"_ Nami sounded worried.

"Yep! Better than ever! Hey, listen. I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Nami said, _"Ugh, fine. I'll call Vivi and let her know that you're okay. See you at school on Monday."_ She seemed reluctant to let Luffy off the hook, but Luffy was dirty and in desperate need of a shower.

"Thanks! Bye!" Luffy pressed the 'end call' button, and slowly got up off of his floor where he'd been sitting.

_'Time to get out of this dress!'_ Luffy moved unsteadily over to his closet and sifted through the clothes on the floor till he found a baggy shirt and some pajama pants. He undid the lace on the front of the dress and the outfit slipped right off.

_'Better check the damage,'_ Luffy wandered over to the bathroom and looked at his naked self in the mirror. His hair was a wild, untamed mess, which was normal, but the rest of his body was in a worsened state. His bottom lip was torn and somewhat bloody from being reopened. _'When the hell did that happen?'_

Luffy turned in his reflection and gaped at the condition of his lower body. His hips were bruised badly in the shape of fingerprints. _'Ace…!'_ Luffy bent over slightly so he could look at his rear, but he wished he didn't.

He quickly decided that he needed a shower _right now_ to wash out all of that stuff from his butt. Luffy wobbled to the bathtub and turned the faucet on. Once the water heated up, Luffy stepped in the shower and let the warm water take away the pain and soreness.

"Ah, much better." But now that he was in the shower, he had time to think. Something he didn't like to do, but he did anyways.

_'I hope Zoro isn't mad at me. I hope Ace won't be sad. I hope Law won't tell anyone about Ace and I. I hope Nami and Vivi don't worry about me.'_ There were so many things that he could be hopeful for, and Luffy felt a little bad.

Luffy sighed and turned the water off. Thinking and feeling bad was not like him. Being happy and positive was! Now that the shower had revived him and filled him with energy, Luffy was ready to face the day with a new attitude.

He put one foot out of the tub, and immediately slipped on the wet floor surface. He slammed into the ground, groaning at the pain from his hips.

"Dammit," Luffy muttered.

Ω Ω Ω

Ace wandered through the grocery store, mind full worried thoughts of his brother and lover. _'Does Luffy really love me back? He didn't really say anything to me this morning…'_ Ace sighed as he walked down the cereal aisle, looking absentmindedly from box to box.

_'If he loved me, would he have said so earlier? Was he really okay with everything that happened last night?'_ Thinking again about the night before, Ace began blushing. Although he was a little drunk, the images and memories were clear to him. He had finally kissed Luffy, and even had sex with him.

Ace blushed harder. Of course he'd dreamt about having sex with Luffy before, but thinking about it and actually doing it were two completely different things. He really didn't mean to go that far! But he wanted to. And Ace wanted to do it again. _'I hope Luffy isn't weirded out by me.'_ Ace sighed for the hundredth time that afternoon. Things had escalated quickly at the party, so now Ace had to focus on keeping things slow. A hug here and there, maybe a kiss or two. But nothing that would make Luffy feel uncomfortable. _'Guess I'll have to control my urges around Luffy again.'_

Ace grabbed a box of cereal and stuck it in the cart. He decided to clear his mind a little, and stop thinking about Luffy.

But it wasn't long before Ace's mind was filled with thoughts of his brother. He suddenly remembered Law, that classmate of Luffy's that he'd never met until that morning. And this Law person had seen Ace in bed with Luffy! _'I hope he doesn't realize that I'm his brother, or else he might tell people!'_ Ace gulped at the realization that his secret had been found out. All his and Luffy's friends -minus Kid- would be completely grossed out finding out that the two brothers had slept together!

Then he remembered Zoro. That green-haired punk that tried to take Luffy's virginity… _'But I ended up taking it…'_ Ace had heard Zoro's name mentioned a few times by his brother, but he hadn't actually met the guy until Zoro was bent over Luffy.

Anger flared in Ace's belly as he thought back to his first meeting with Zoro. The bastard had been in the room, on top of Luffy, making out. Ace gripped the shopping cart's handle in fury.

_"So you're Luffy's older brother? Looks like what I heard about your having a brother complex was true. Now go away, you're interrupting something."_

Zoro's words that night flashed in Ace's mind, only making him angrier.

_'I do not have a brother complex! I only love Luffy and want to watch out for him! And keep him safe from assholes like Zoro.'_ Ace growled to himself. That gold-earring wearing dick was totally going to pay. _'The next time I see him, I'll kill him.'_ Ace narrowed his eyes.

_'Or beat him up badly. That could work too. I'll have Kid help me too.'_ As Ace thought of his red-haired friend, he decided to tell him about what happened with Luffy.

_'Maybe he can give me some advice of something.'_ Ace sighed. He was clueless when it came to love. All he knew was that he loved Luffy with all his heart, and wanted to show it in some way.

_'Luffy, please… please let it be true when you said you love me.'_

* * *

**Thanks so much for your patience and support, and I'll have chapter 6 up soon! With some LawLu~~**

**Also, some Zoro POV!**


End file.
